


Fighter's Blood

by triscilie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Fluff, M/M, because its me duh, i would say slow build but im also impatient, they're both going through shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: They meet in the makeup aisle of a dirty convenience store buying cover-up for their bruises. Both wanting to hide what they’re fighting for.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark throws his bag over his shoulder, right on the giant bruise that started forming yesterday. He groaned lowly rolling his shoulder and hoping the soreness he was feeling now wasn't going to bloom into a batch of new bruises tomorrow.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the window of his dojo. He lifts up the edge of his jacket sleeve precariously to see scattered bruises littered down his pale arms of various colors. He sighed at his reflection, his mother would kill him if he came home like this. He started on his short trek to the convenience store. Mark is just thankful no one had broken his nose at this point, that wouldn't go away with some makeup.

He had assured his mother he wouldn't be injured if he continued martial arts training, and if she saw how he turned out after a training session she would probably force him to quit. Which wasn't an option like it used to be.

He opens the old, rickety door of the convenience store near his neighborhood throwing a hand up in greeting to old man at the counter.

He takes the familiar steps to the makeup aisle glancing down the array of cover-ups available. His just ran out yesterday. His head hits a solid chest and Mark backs up immediately about to apologize when he catches eyes with the man.

Im Jaebum.

Of course.

The entire right side of his jaw is bruised and his left cheek is also a nasty purple. His clothes don't seem too roughed up though and his fists are clean. Jaebum sends a glare to Mark that clearly conveys his want to be left alone.

He goes to Mark’s high school but that's the extent of his knowledge about Jaebum. There are rumors of course, there are always rumors when a student doesn't fit in an easy stereotypical social group. Jaebum is a recluse with no friends, no job, and as people liked to joke no future.

The rumors get a little more interesting when he keeps showing up to school with mysterious bruises all over his body. People whispered that Jaebum would beat up other kids behind the school. Others were convinced he was part of a street gang.

Mark doesn't really pay attention to the rumors, some of them are about himself and he is pretty sure he is not actually a girl so he’ll save judgement on Jaebum for later.

Mark shifts away already looking back at the cover-up. He's ready to grab what he needs and flee when he sees Jaebum clearly struggling. Eyes furrowed in concentration as he gazes at the array of products clearly confused and overwhelmed.

“Is it for you or your girlfriend?” Mark asks softly. Jaebum looks startled for a moment glancing back at him before settling to send him another short glare.

“....I don't have a girlfriend.” Jaebum mumbles. Mark nods and points at the product he has picked up.

“Okay well. That's not your shade.”

“Excuse me?” Jaebum turned to him sharply challenging his comment. Mark isn't afraid of him punching him or whatever he uses to back his threatening demeanor.

“Look. I don't know what you are looking for but if it's to cover your bruises that won't work.”

Jaebum blinks at him before looking down at the foundation in his hand, a confused frown spreading on his face. Mark takes a step forward, Jaebum backs up immediately and stiffens up like he’s ready to fight. Mark rolls his eyes at the gesture.

“If you want my help step into the light, let me see your face.” Mark insists, he honestly doesn't know why he's trying to help the reclusive boy but he has some basic knowledge of make up and he feels obligated to help someone in a similar situation as himself.

Jaebum looks wary but does as he's told moving closer to the bright lights lining the makeup aisle. Mark takes a second to scan his color, his skin was slightly darker than Mark’s own with a tan undertone. He grabs a matching foundation holding it up to Jaebum’s face.

“That should do it. Probably...now for cover-up let's see…” Mark goes back to grab a shade lighter cover up before handing it to Jaebum. Almost cutely he tilts his head eyes narrowed as he closely examines the items. Mark bites his lips suppressing a smile.

“This first.” Mark says pointing to the concealer, “then the foundation.”

Jaebum nods taking both products. Mark doesn't wait for a thanks turning back to the counter and purchasing his cover-up quickly. He glances to his side seeing Jaebum doing the same thing. He's glaring harshly at the poor teenager managing the register, almost daring him to comment on the makeup.

Mark quickly thanks the old man refusing a bag and exiting the store he takes a second to tuck away the cover-up in his bag, his mother wouldn't be home till later tonight so he wouldn't need it immediately.

Mark doesn't know what stops him in front of the store but he hears the door open behind him. Mark takes a breath before glancing back at Jaebum still standing in front of the store glaring at the products in his hand. He looks close to throwing them away. Mark sighs, he doesn't know what is so compelling about Jaebum in his mind. Or why in this light he seems so lost.

“Your parents didn't hit you right?” Mark asks.

“What? No...what are you-”

“Because I'm not going to help cover up evidence if you’re getting abused.” Mark says resolutely. Jaebum glares at him.

“Despite the fucking rumors, no my parents don't beat me. And I didn't ask for your help.” Jaebum snarls back fists tightening and looking ready to storm off.

“Can you blame me for asking? It looks like you didn't fight back, and all your injuries are on your face. Everyone's first instinct is to defend their face and head.” Mark explains calmly. If Jaebum wants to run away even after he offered help he wasn't going to stop him.

Jaebum flinched at his words unable to respond. Mark waits a moment, giving Jaebum the chance to run before he reaches forward. He grabs the edge of Jaebum’s jacket to drag him back into the convenience store all the way to the restrooms in the back.

Halfway there he realizes that Jaebum is willingly allowed himself to be moved and that's a little shocking. He chances a glance back and can see Jaebum looks equally as shocked. Once they enter the bathroom he gestures Jaebum to stand near the mirror.

Jaebum stares at him wildly, “What are you doing?”

“Well I could get a good laugh watching you try and put this on. Or I could help you.” Mark suggested. Jaebum scoffed at him glancing away.

“Why would you want to help me?”

“I don't know.” Mark said truthfully. He took a moment to glance at the bruises covering the majority of Jaebum’s face. Before he started getting better at martial arts he would end up with those same bruises on his face cause he wasn't quick enough to dodge.

He meets Jaebum’s skeptical gaze, wary and defensive and suddenly realizes why he's helping. Mark shrugs off his jacket so he's down to his sleeveless black tank, Jaebum’s eyes widen as he takes in the bruises running down his arm.

“Where did a pretty boy like you get bruises from?” Jaebum suddenly asks. Mark frowns at the words. He doesn't know why guys use the word _pretty_ as an insult, as if him having a nice face would suddenly hurt his masculinity.

“First of all, my name is Mark. And I got the bruises because I do martial arts.” Mark says simply. Jaebum scoffs scanning down Mark’s slender form. Mark knows what he's thinking, how someone as skinny as him could practice martial arts. But he was used to people underestimating him when it came to his frame. It never really ended well for them.

“What kind?” Jaebum asks after a moment. He looks displeased as if angered that his own curiosity managed to beat his overwhelming need to antagonize everyone.

Mark smiles at the question, “Muay Thai.”

Jaebum blinked at the unfamiliar name, but doesn’t comment further. A common response Mark got when he talked about martial arts. Mark reaches into his bag, searching past his wraps and his mouth guard to reach for the old makeup brush and sponge his sister gave him. He pulls them out along with the setting powder he had.

Jaebum raises his brows at him, but Mark ignores him grabbing Jaebum’s bag and taking out his make up. He squeezes out some cover up before looking up at Jaebum still glowering back at him.

“Can you quit it with the perpetual scowl?” Mark asks, “I can't cover your face properly if you keep creasing it like that.”

For a second Jaebum’s brows furrow even deeper almost instinctively angry at someone ordering him around. But he then relaxes and his skin smooths over nicely. Mark notices that he really doesn't have any blemishes and he feels a flare of jealousy. He really is handsome. Especially when his beautiful complexion wasn't wrinkled into a sour look.

Mark delicately smoothes the concealer on, careful to not press too hard on the bruising. Jaebum doesn't wince regardless, just staring blankly ahead.

“I hope you are paying attention.” Mark says bluntly, “I won't be around to help you next time.”

“You wouldn't help me again?” Jaebum asked equally as blunt. Mark blinked at the question in surprise pausing in his work.

“You would ask me?” Mark countered back. Jaebum met his gaze evenly and grunts glancing away.

“You’re the first person who hasn't freaked out when you look at me.” Jaebum shrugs.

“Well to be honest you’re not scary.” Mark shrugged, “I've seen worse things than a guy that glares at everything.”

“You think I got these bruises from just glaring?”Jaebum growled back.

“One day you’re gonna realize you can ask questions without making them sound like a threat.” Mark hides a smile when he hears Jaebum growl even louder before ducking to squeeze out some foundation. “And I think you got those bruises from something stupid probably.”

“A little hypocritical all things considered.” Jaebum glares at him before glancing down his arms. Mark’s whole body stiffens.

“I don't get into stupid fights.” he replies back coldly.

“So assuming that I do isn't hypocritical of you?” Jaebum raises his brow and smirked when Mark freezes at the question. Right. He wasn't going to judge Jaebum about this. Mark shakes his head before smiling.

“That's...a fair point. Sorry.” Mark nodded, for all he knows Jaebum is part of a street gang. It's still none of his business or concern.

“Close your eyes for me.” Jaebum looks like he is about to protest, “Unless you want powder in your eye.”

Jaebum’s eyes narrowed at the powder, Mark shakes his hands defensively.

“It’ll help make everything look more natural...hey trust me okay?” Mark smiled. Jaebum stares at him for a moment before sighing.

He closes his eyes and suddenly the angry, intimidating boy disappeared. He actually looked approachable like this, peaceful and almost soft. Dare he say. Mark starts dusting on the powder trying not to laugh when Jaebum’s nose wrinkles from the powder.

Mark wonders why Jaebum is putting up with all of this. He certainly doesn't seem like the type of person to care what other people think. In fact he puts up the front of someone who does get into fights, so why hide it now?

“Why do you know so much about this stuff anyway?” Jaebum wearily asks. He squints his eyes open when Mark is done with the powder.

“My sister taught me when I came home with a black eye.” Mark grinned at the memory, “My mom would have killed me and wouldn't let me continue marital arts. So my sister used her hickey hiding skills to help me out.”

Jaebum surprised Mark with a snort of laughter. He shot Mark an amused look.

“What? It's true. I was a little amazed by makeup magic and it's been pretty useful to me since. My mom can't know how badly I usually get injured.” Mark smirked raising his shoulders, “It can also come in handy to hide the occasional hickey.”

“I bet…” Jaebum says lowly, “So that's what you do? Hide the bruises from your mom?”

“Yeah. I know it's not great to lie to your parents. But I don't have a choice.”

“...she doesn't notice the makeup?”

“Not yet.” Mark watches Jaebum nod, the boy glances away contemplating something.

“So where did you get the bruises?” Mark decides to ask, feeling more confident now that Jaebum seemed less guarded.

Jaebum seemed to pause for a moment contemplating before clearing his throat, “...I got in a fight with some guys.”

“Right…” Mark frowns, Jaebum's defensive wall was already up again. He lifts Jaebum's chin up with the tip of his finger to inspect if he covered his face properly. Jaebum opens his eyes and Mark is a little caught off guard by the intensity of the gaze. For the first time not aggressive either.

He lets go and steps back quickly.

“Okay you’re good.” Mark sighs handing everything back to Jaebum. “How long do you need this to last?

“Just a few hours…”

He’s looking at his reflection from different angles cautiously. He seems satisfied when he turns back to Mark looking like he was debating what to say next.

“If she kisses you it might rub off-”

“I _don't_ have a girlfriend.” Jaebum insists.

“You’re trying to hide this from someone.” Mark shrugs slipping his jacket back on. “Just make sure they don't rub it off. If you don't want to get caught, that is.”

Jaebum stares at him in disbelief. “You really don't care do you?”

“About what?” Mark asks turning to put his own supplies back in his bag. Jaebum steps closer, lowering his head so his bangs fell over his eyes. Mark feels a little self conscious of how close they are. He leans back, hands moving to rest on the sink behind him.

“I could have beat some guys in an alley. Or...stolen someone's wallet?” Jaebum shrugs carelessly, hands slipping into his pocket. The look in his eyes is dangerous, Mark recognizes it. “You have no idea what I could have gotten myself into.”

“I can't judge you if you don't tell me what happened, I'm not making assumptions. Besides I'm pretty positive whatever fight you got into...you didn't fight back.” Mark says firmly crossing his arms. Jaebum is searching his face, Mark doesn't know what he's looking for but he refuses to back down.

His eyes narrow suddenly and his hand surges forward. Mark’s eyed widen as Jaebum cups his cheek thumb coming down to press against the soft skin right under his eyes. He stops breathing right when he feels the puffs of Jaebum’s breath on his nose.

“You had some makeup on your cheek.” Jaebum explained showing him his thumb. He smirked wiping it off on his jeans, “It's not your shade.”

“Right.Thanks.” Mark closed his mouth flushing and nodding. Jaebum allows Mark to push him off, and reach for his bag. “Good luck with...whatever you are trying to do.”

“...yeah, thanks.”

Mark slings his bag over his shoulder glancing back at Jaebum who had turned back to the mirror. There was a dark look in his eyes as he stared at himself, scarier than any look he shot at Mark previously.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark woke up in the morning to his mother calling him down for breakfast. He groaned softly taking a minute to stretch his tired limbs. His mother usually left for work at this time so he never had to worry about any damage from practice. But if she was downstairs he’d probably have to cover some injuries up. He slowly dragged himself to the mirror, there were only a few visible bruises left and he could cover them with a few quick swipes of makeup.

As he started on his face his mind couldn’t help but wander to when he helped Jaebum cover up bruises yesterday. He wondered if he got away with hiding them. And who he was hiding them from. His fingers grazed over the spot Jaebum had touched on his cheek unconsciously. Mark sighed slapping his face softly.

He went downstairs to see breakfast ready on the table for him. He detoured and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and whispered a soft, “good morning.” Before he could even pick up his fork his mother let out a loud sigh from the kitchen.

“Oh it looks like we ran out of milk.” She stared at the fridge before glancing back at Mark. He pulled out his phone absently responding to some texts from Jackson while digging into his scrambled eggs. He glanced up from his phone when his mother let out another impatient sigh.

“Mark, can you pick some up on the way back from practice?” she asked. Mark immediately nodded turning back to his phone. “How's school going by the way?”

“Fine.” he muttered absently chewing on another bite. His mother sent him a worried look that he pretended not to notice.

“You sure? You've been at the dojo a lot lately…” She took a seat next to him. Her fingers fiddled with some of the mail scattered at the table. Mark noticed from the corner of his eye that most of them were advertisements from colleges. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at this.

“I have a tournament this weekend.”

“I know but-”

“I gotta get going Mom. I’ll see you tonight.” Mark gulped down his last bite and quickly grabbed his bag. He shot her a small smile before heading towards the door. He hated talking about martial arts with his mother. She made her disapproval evident in every action she took.

Mark had started off martial arts like most kids did. One day his parents dropped him off at a dojo and since then he would punch and kick on command. He didn’t necessarily like it but he didn’t dislike it enough to complain either. It was easier to keep doing as he was told because that's what you did as a kid.

That is until one day when he was eight and he came home with a bloody nose and his mom wanted him to quit. His dad didn't, and then Mark was put in a situation to decide himself whether he wanted to stay.

Mark had frozen. He didn't know what to do when his parents disagreed with each other. The thought of having to decide for himself...it made his stomach lurch. Eventually he couldn't give an answer and when the topic was brought up Mark would cry so he stayed put. His mother never mentioned quitting again, at least not in so many words.

Although she was looking for an excuse, Mark could tell every time she scanned down his body after a practice. And while there was a time that maybe he would have quit by now because of her, he had his own reasons for keeping with it. So he’d have to stick with masking his injuries if he wanted to continue.

.

.

.

He got to school ahead of time since he had some work to finish. He slipped into his seat and pulled out his homework he hadn’t finished last night.

“Mark. Again, really?”

He doesn’t need to look up when he is tackled into a hug. Jackson nuzzles underneath Mark’s chin till the older boy is laughing. His friend’s strong arms squeeze him one more before he pulls back with a grin. He taps the sheet on top of his desk.

“Didn’t finish your homework, huh?” Jackson asked, half a chuckle in the question.

Mark raised a brow, “Did you?”

“No but that isn’t anything new.” Jackson dropped in his seat pulling out his phone immediately.

“Can you two ever get your shit together?” Jinyoung stood in front of them arms crossed. He raised a brow at both of them before sitting down behind Jackson, next to Mark.

“Why do we need to when you got us covered?” Jackson shot a grin behind him. He yelped when Jinyoung stabbed his back with an elbow.

Mark shakes his head fondly at the pair. Jackson and Jinyoung had been Mark’s best friends since he moved here freshman year. The two had been childhood friends and Mark had been a little self conscious inserting himself between the pair. But they had made it simple, inside jokes were explained to him patiently and he was always given an invite to a hangout. They easily accepted him into their tight packed friendship and Mark has been grateful for the past three years.

“You probably aren’t free tonight anyway right Mark?” Jackson asked, not looking up from his phone. Mark blinked startled at the question. Jinyoung frowned at him but turned to Mark expectantly.

“Ah...no. Tournament this weekend…” he mumbled.

“Are you going to the hospital today?” Jinyoung asked leaning forward, quieter. Jackson glanced over at this pausing mid-text. Mark just nods looking back down at his homework. He already knows they both are sharing a look, he can feel their gazes linger on him too long before continuing to talk amongst themselves.

Mark tries concentrating on the last problem but hearing Jackson tell Jinyoung a story from fencing practice yesterday has him distracted. His knees start shaking and the jitters spread to his fingers. Jackson’s voice was too loud in his ear, he keeps tapping his pencil on the desk, his eyes stare so hard at the problem in front of him it starts to blur….

Suddenly a sheet of paper is placed on his desk and he realizes Jinyoung has passed him his copy of the homework. Mark blinks before his body relaxes, tension easing out. He shoots Jinyoung a tired, grateful smile. He just smiles back before returning his attention to Jackson before he whined too much.

“You know the worst part?” Jackson said solemnly, leaning forward dramatically. Mark finished jotting down his answers right at the end of Jackson’s story. “I could have died…”

“I highly doubt that.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Jackson, before accepting his homework back from Mark and the soft thanks he got. “No problem Mark.”

Jackson looks between them about to open his mouth before squinting at Mark and leaning forward to tap his nose, “Make-up dude.”

“Oh...yeah.” Mark raises his hand close to his face before sighing, “My mom was still at the house when I left this morning so…” he trailed off knowing he didn't need to explain himself.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t noticed yet. You practically have it on all the time.”

“I don’t think she looks at my face long enough to notice…”

Jackson quickly continues, “But Mark your skin is still so beautiful and blemish free all the time! Even while wearing all that makeup? I'm so jealous of your complexion!”

Mark can only laugh covering his mouth as Jackson pretends to complain about how the God’s have forsaken him and his skin. Jinyoung sighs from next to him as he digs through his bag, “I usually have some wipes on me Mark, I'm sorry.”

Mark waves him off getting up from his desk, “I'll be back.”

He has a few minutes before class starts so he heads to the bathroom to wipe off the makeup he just put on. He pushes the door open with his fist.

“Get out!”

Mark startles at the yell and freezes, he's two seconds from turning around and fleeing. But the voice sounded familiar. He peers closer inside to see someone leaning against a sink, head lowered. The broad, full shoulders covered in a leather jacket were a dead give away.

“Jaebum?” Mark questioned peeking further into the bathroom. He hears some angry mumbling before Jaebum turns around. Jaebum’s eyes widen, maybe even brighten when they land on Mark. He stares for a second longer before laughing dryly shaking his head.

“You come here often?” he jokes gesturing to the restroom. Mark smiles at this entering the bathroom fully and quickly scanning the stalls to see if anyone else was here. They were alone.

Jaebum raises his hand to show Mark the foundation in his hand, Mark nods in understanding. He doesn't say more pulling out the makeup and squeezing some out to dab on.

Mark is tempted to watch him, curious to see if he was following the instructions Mark gave him correctly. He shakes his head instead turning on the faucet to splash some water on his face. Concentrating on wiping off his foundation he heard Jaebum shuffling next to him.

Jaebum is a few sinks down but Mark is hyper aware of his presence. As if he is being watched he clumsily fumbles with paper towels while accidently getting his sleeves wet. Cursing quietly he doesn't hear Jaebum stepping towards him. Mark blinks looking up when he feels his elbow being tapped.

“How’d I do?” Jaebum asked. Mark looked at his face properly, the bruises were the same from yesterday. It didn't look like he gained any new ones. The makeup was on a little thick, maybe with a grazing glance you wouldn't notice but if you looked at him too long it would seem odd.

“You covered most of it but it's not very subtle. Here.”

Once again without thinking Mark placed his palms on Jaebum’s cheeks gently sliding them off to rub off the extra foundation. Jaebum’s skin was warm naturally and he is distinctly aware in this moment that Mark’s own skin is still wet and cool. His fingers linger longer than they should and if the heat seemed to increase with Mark’s touch he chose to ignore it.

He tried avoiding Jaebum’s eyes, his gaze was always so intense and Mark knew he would falter and lose all confidence if their eyes met. When he was satisfied, Mark pulled away giving Jaebum a look over. Jaebum tilts his head looking down at him and a breathe escapes Mark before he can help it.

“Good. That's better.” Mark says with the little air left in his lungs. Jaebum turns to look in the mirror brushing up against Mark’s shoulder. Mark eyes the taller boy from his side, his body is so large and full compared to Mark’s skinny frame. He catches himself and looks away only to meet Jaebum's gaze in the mirror. Mark drops his eyes and Jaebum knocked his shoulders with a smirk.

“Thanks.” He says simply.

He nods back, “Same reason?” Mark asks, his throat is dry.

“Yeah.” Jaebum’s smile has dropped, fingers coming up to ghost along where the bruises were hidden. Mark frowned up at him.

“Is the faculty on your case about getting into fights?”

Jaebum chuckles darkly, “They don't give a shit about me. They let me cut classes, walk in and out of school. As long as I don't knock down one of their students they don't care where i got these from.”

“For all they know I could be getting beat up at home.” he playfully raised his brows back at Mark.

Mark flushed looking away, “I was just...I was just making sure.”

“I know. You care. More than most people.” Jaebum says, he pauses considering Mark for a moment before continuing. "You’re still curious about where I got these from.”

“Well, yeah.”

“I told you, I was fighting some dudes that were messing with me.” Jaebum’s smile grew when Mark rolled his eyes. “What? That's not the answer you wanted to hear?”

“I just don't think that's the whole story.” Mark mumbles fidgeting with his sleeves. He can't explain why he cares other than genuine curiosity but he wasn't about to admit that. Two fingers then slip underneath his chin, lifting his gaze up. Mark lets out a gasp, as if his fingers had coaxed it out. Even Jaebum’s fingers were warm to the touch.

“You wanna know my story?” he asks, his voice deep and husky. Mark can hardly catch a breath before they're interrupted.

“Mark? Class is starting soon. Are you oka-" Jinyoung's voice echoes out before he really enters the bathroom, giving Mark a few seconds to distance himself from Jaebum. When he turns the corner the younger boy’s eyes widen staring at the pair.

Jinyoung then frowns and moves immediately to put himself in front of Mark to block him from Jaebum. Mark is obviously much more competent than Jinyoung in self defense, but it's more of a instinct for his best friend to want to protect him. Jaebum seems to have the same thought meeting Mark’s eyes as if they’re sharing an inside joke.

“Stay away from him.” Jinyoung growls then. Jaebum freezes before pivoting closer towards them. Jinyoung steps back slightly but remains firm in his stance continuing to glare back.

“Sure...okay. I can. Now tell him that.” Jaebum nodded towards Mark smirking when he sputtered slightly in indignation. Jinyoung narrows his eyes at this but keeps his attention on Jaebum.

“Skipping school again aren’t you? Why am I not surprised?” he scoffed. Mark frowned at the mocking dip in his voice, Jinyoung could be cruel sometimes. But never without reason.

“Yeah, I am.” Jaebum’s voice was mocking and high, contrasting his usual cool baritone.Mark didn't like the way it sounded. “You going to tell on me?”

“Fuck you.” Jinyoung growls back, Mark gasps softly reaching to grab his arm. He had never heard his best friend curse with so much venom. And if Jaebum chose to take a swing Mark wasn’t confident he could protect the both of them. He was bigger and quick to anger, and Mark could only dodge so much in a cramped bathroom.

Instead Jaebum just looked amused, back straight and standing tall. But when he glanced back at Mark his eyes hadn't settled into the same cocky pose the rest of his body carried. Mark really couldn't decipher that look. Jinyoung growled again and Jaebum laughed before turning to finally leave.

Jinyoung turned to him sharply, “What in the world could you have been talking to him about?”

Mark blinked, “We were just talking.”

Jinyoung scoffed pacing the floor, his clenched fists swinging by his side. Mark had never seen him act like this before, it was a little startling.

“What's the big deal?” Mark asked quietly, cautious of how on edge his friend was. “I was just helping him-”

“You need to stop that.” Jinyoung snapped his words so fast it felt like a blow. He never spoke to Mark like that, fondness for his friend usually softened his words. But now paired with his sharp gaze his words were especially harsh towards him.

“Jinyoung-"

“You need to stop assuming the best of people, he isn't a charity case. He doesn't deserve anything from you least of all your pity.”

“I don't pity him.” Mark tries to get a word in.

“Which is somehow worse because then you don't really have an excuse to care do you?” Jinyoung bit back with angry eyes, Mark struggled with a response mouthing over words he couldn’t form. Jinyoung was too quick and accurate. “Don't get involved with him. I'm warning you.”

Mark is surprised by his own urge to defend Jaebum. A boy he just met technically against his best friend. He didn't care if Jaebum was skipping school or getting into fights. He wasn't ignorant enough to believe Jaebum had some sort of saving grace, that there was a humanity to him hidden somewhere. So why?

He couldn't put these feelings into words and his immediate outrage against Jinyoung had cooled quickly. Mark knew Jinyoung only got like this when he was defending his friends, he was just trying to protect him. Mark still wanted to defend Jaebum but instead warmth and affection for Jinyoung forced him to say, “Okay.”

Almost instantly at Mark’s quiet acceptance Jinyoung’s features softened. He came closer gripping Mark’s shoulders with a warm hand.

“I just don't want you to get hurt, you’re too kind.” Jinyoung didn't really meet his eyes but shook his shoulder before releasing it to hook his full arm around Mark’s neck. “Come on, unlike some people we have class to get to.”

Jinyoung had quickly moved the pair and changed the subject immediately wanting to forget the exchange that just happened. Mark allowed him to without a fight, moving to wrap an arm around Jinyoung’s waist for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is still reading this but I'm going to continue best of my ability. Plot will pick up I promise. Not gonna promise an update schedule though but should have something up next week? *fingers crossed*
> 
> Side note: I feel like it could be misinterpreted so to clarify Markjin is purely friendship. Don't want to create expectations I can't fulfill

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize how hard chaptered fics are to write. Its exhausting and I really don't know how everyone else does it, and so well too! Anyway here I am dipping my toes in this. Please let me know how I did.


End file.
